


We are the Warriors

by CrystalNavy



Series: The War of the Worlds [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Redemption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 04:52:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12381285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: The war is on the horizon. The Crystal Gems gain several new allies, and they finally have an army again.





	We are the Warriors

There was unease. It was like an open flame threatening to destroy everything the Crystal Gems cared about. The Diamonds had sent a message declaring a war on Earth, and the Crystal Gems awaited their inevitable doom. In the end, they couldn't do anything. 

Until a new hope came. A ship crashed onto Earth. It was a fairly large ship, enough to hold many Gems, at least according to Garnet. Three figures appeared on the top, which gave Crystal Gems a sense of deja vu. 

One on the far right was a fusion. The one on the far left was a short Gem. The one in the middle seemed familiar. 

Steven's eyes lit up at the sight of them. 

"Welcome to Earth." he sang

"You know them?" Garnet asked slowly

"Yes. They're good." Steven nodded

"Presenting Rhodonite, the tactical advisor." the one in the middle began "Padparadscha, head of strategic operations. And myself, Captain Lars."

Three other figures followed. Another fusion and two Gems who looked the same, except that one was yellow and another was blue.

"These are the newest members of our crew. Meet Topaz, Yellow Zircon and Blue Zircon." Lars continued "We finally made it to our home planet. "Fluorite and Rutiles can't meet you at this moment, they are busy watching the prisoner Aquamarine."

At the mention of Aquamarine, Topaz looked down, suddenly finding her feet very interesting.

"Sorry about what happened." Topaz finally spoke "I was under her orders, and I hurt you. And I have been hurting myself as well for all of these years."

"Aquamarine?" a new voice spoke "The same Aquamarine that..."

The voice broke, and Lapis Lazuli emerged from the crowd

"You know something related to Aquamarine?" Steven prompted

"I know why she holds such disdain for Topaz and other fusions." Lapis said "I have a story for you all."

-x-

"Aquamarine was once special. She was different from any other Gem, she had feelings back then. I was her best friend, and we were inseparable. Then we discovered Earth, and it was given to Pink Diamond as a colony. I was ordered to terraform it and make it suitable for Gem production. Aquamarine came with me as an aide. While we were making plans, a war suddenly broke out, separating Aquamarine and myself. We used to fuse frequently, and it was a fusion of friendship and mutual trust." Lapis explained "That's the reason she hates fusion, it reminds her of me, the one she thought she'd lost."

"It was just like that song." Steven snapped his finger "The one who got away. It applies to all of you. You left Homeworld behind, abandoning both sad memories and happy memories associated with it."


End file.
